


Feast Your Eyes (Tumblr Expl*c*t Art Collection)

by rosierey



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), James Bond (Craig movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Peaky Blinders (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), True Detective
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierey/pseuds/rosierey
Summary: Because it got flagged...1. 00q2. alfie x tommy - bottom alfie3. benji x ethan4. rust x marty5. 00q - sock garters6. alfie x tommy -triple7. 00q - strap8. joenicky9. rust x marty 210. ethan x benji 211. johnny x daniel - dojo
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, James Bond/Q, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 36
Kudos: 329





	1. 00q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am http://petrichorus.tumblr.com/ come say hi x


	2. tommy x alfie - bottom alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Only place to go is up by bakedapplesauce, one of my favourite tomfie writers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282443/chapters/55758190)
> 
> i am http://petrichorus.tumblr.com/ come say hi x


	3. ethan x benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by The Space Between by fictionallemons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084553/chapters/37562210)
> 
> i am https://petrichorus.tumblr.com/ come say hi x


	4. rust x marty




	5. 00q - trans q




	6. tomfie




	7. 00q - strap




	8. joenicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this beautiful fic by bakedapplesauce https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216070?view_adult=true


	9. rust x marty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on chapter 2 of 'Your Name Burnt In My Ceiling' which is an amazing fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418012/chapters/38439551?view_adult=true)


	10. ethan x benji




	11. johnny x daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the dojo...


End file.
